


Essenza

by ImperialPair



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-25 00:24:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9794219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialPair/pseuds/ImperialPair
Summary: A Tezuka non importa se la relazione con Atobe potrebbe creare qualche scandalo.





	

Che cosa importava che stesse praticando sesso orale a un proprio rivale? Certo la cosa avrebbe potuto creare qualche scandalo ma a Tezuka l’unica cosa che interessava era dare piacere all’altro e succhiarlo fino all’orgasmo.  
«Ah… Te…zuka… io...» nessuno era in grado di chiamarlo in una maniera così sensuale, era l’unico a essere capace di creare quelle sfumature che non facevano altro che eccitarlo. «...sto venendo!»  
In quell’istante per il tennista fu impossibile resistere alla tentazione d’ingoiarlo tutto, non ne sprecò nemmeno una singola goccia, perché in quel liquido era rinchiusa tutta l’essenza del suo sensuale e meraviglioso Atobe Keigo.

 


End file.
